Field of the Invention
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communications and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for reinforced list decoding of transmitted codewords with sectional redundancy checks.
Description of Related Art
In a typical transmitter of a modern wireless communication system, an output sequence of bits from an error correcting code can be mapped onto a sequence of complex modulation symbols. These symbols can be then used to create a waveform suitable for transmission across a wireless channel. A receiver of the transmission may decode the transmission to recover data bits from the transmission. Particularly as data rates increase, decoding performance on the receiver side can be a limiting factor to achievable data rates. This may be because in currently known decoding techniques, interference with reception of a portion (e.g., one subcarrier of a resource block) of a codeword may cause a decoder to declare a decoding failure of the entire codeword, even if the interference did not affect most of the codeword. If the decoder declares a failure in decoding the codeword, then the receiver typically requests retransmission of the entire codeword. Time spent requesting retransmission of a codeword and time used for retransmission of the codeword may reduce data throughput of the communication link and/or increase latency of the communication link.